jcefandomcom-20200214-history
Residence
Residence About Residence is the tool that is in place to allow the protection and control over the creations that each individual player makes. For the vets of The Jebus Chrystler Experience, you may remember the plugin Factions which is what this plugin ultimately is replacing. Due to some changes in the core of Residence with the implementation of Spigot (the tool used to make our server better than vanilla), Residence now better suits our needs. With Residence one can claim land and set the privileges for it. This can be used to set the privileges for all other players other than the Residence owner, or for particular people that you invite to your Residence. The privileges that can be set vary from the ability to construct or destroy, to different interactions with levers or switches to create impassable areas for less trusted roommates or employee only sections to public works projects. Creating a Residence Creating a Residence seems daunting at first, but is ultimately very easy. The first step to creating a Residence is creating something that you would like to protect, as an example, we'll use the box on the right. Selecting your base To protect this box, we need simply equip a stick in our main hand off of our tool bar like shown. This is used as the selector tool for Residence. After brandishing our stick, we can use the left and right click buttons to select our first and second points for selection. To protect our new home, we are going to draw a box around it using these points to define the location of our Residence. Unlike Factions, Residence works in three dimensions so it is important to select below and above the item you wish to protect. With this in mind, this does mean that you can have additional Residences above, and below your own. Shown in the pictures below, we want to select the bottom left corner as the first point, and the top right corner as the second point. After doing this you will see a green and red highlight around the box you have selected. Creating your Residence Once you have made this selection, there will be a prompt that comes on screen that shows you the current selected size, and the estimated cost of the selected land. To finish protecting your house, you simply type into chat a single line command. For this example, we'll say I wanted to call my Residence "Shit." To claim this the command would be: /res create Shit From here it will attempt to withdraw the money from your account and either tell you a hearty congratulations from the success of claiming your land, or tell you you're too poor to own land and you should get a job you damn hippy. From here, your land you selected is now protected from your annoying neighbors. By default this protects you from fire, water, home invasions, chest looting, and all around being griefed. Tailoring Your Residence Changing Flags The utility of Residence comes from the custom flags. Flags are essentially the list of rules that all other players must follow when they are in your controlled residence. These flags can be changed at any time by the owner of a residence with the /res set command. Issuing this command opens up an interface that shows all the available flags that can be tailored for your residence. A flag exists in three different states: true, false, and removed. While true and false are rather easy to grasp, this either enables or disables this flag, removed works slightly differently. Removed has two functions, on one hand if a main faction has a flag removed, this flag is set to the default of Residence. However, if it is used in the context of feature called "sub-zoning", it means that it looks up to the Residence's parent zone for the true or false state of that flag. Additional Information For more information on flags, subzones, or other interesting features of Residence, check the video below from the creators themselves or the plugin's own wiki page. Category:Plugins